


Thirsty

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Human Jesse McCree, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jesse has yet to admit his love for Hanzo, M/M, Sex, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: Being a vampire Hanzo knew by scent that Jesse was his mate. However the same can't be said for Jesse who was a human. All that the cowboy knew was that Hanzo was the guy who tired to kill his own brother. So Hanzo is left pining after Jesse waiting for the day when he can reveal his love.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by song: Taemin - Thirsty

Not all monsters have a mate. They fall in love with other monsters just like any other human. For vampires however they are born with a sense of who their mate is by the scent of blood. A vampire will know when they’ve met their mate for the smell of their blood is like no other. It’s an intoxicating and delicious scent to be around. Their blood does not have the metallic scent that usually accompanies a person’s blood. Instead it is replaced by the scent of cinnamon combined with another scent that is personal to the vampire. You think it would be easy to find my mate but for the past thirty-five years I have yet to come across such a delectable smell. I had just about given up hope on finding them until I accepted my brother’s offer to join Overwatch. It was there at the base where I meet Jesse McCree, my human mate. 

The only problem was that he hated me. I don’t blame him though. Finding out that your best friend’s brother who unsuccessfully tried to kill your best friend was joining the group didn’t sit well with him. It was saddening to know that your mate didn’t want anything to do with you. For weeks we avoided each other but after a mission to Numbani things started to change. We’ve managed to become friends though I still hope it could become something more. I desperately wish it would be. I find myself fantasizing what it would be like to finally get a taste of his blood. To have such a tantalizing smell engulf me as he pulls me closer to let me drink my fill makes my fangs sharpen. To have a taste of those lips as his hands explore my body sends shivers down my spine. He’d probably be able to hear the sound of my nervous heart beating wildly as he moves to lay over me. To hear him moan my name in that charming voice of his as I wrap my hand around his dick will only succeed to arouse me even more. I want him to say obscene things as I ride him. I’d feel him inside of me as I find myself getting closer to the edge. Next day when I wake up he’ll be right there beside me, such a splendid image that would be. 

In the present however we are just friends, nothing more. Though some days I find myself questioning that thought. I’ve caught him staring at me a few times when he thought I wasn’t looking. He has started calling me honey more so than by my name and whenever I’m not on a mission he is always there by my side. Seeing him standing over there with the others laughing makes me realize how much he means to me. Jesse’s love is like the rain to my desert heart. I can never get enough of it. Jesse why must you make me so thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
